


I Like You (Passionately, Irrationally)

by SilverArson



Series: Green and Blue [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, i know the summary makes it seem scary but it's funny hahaha, pidge has no idea what she's doing but that's okay bc lance thinks it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverArson/pseuds/SilverArson
Summary: Lance confesses his feelings to Pidge...and it's a bit of a stressful situation for both of them.





	I Like You (Passionately, Irrationally)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This was for a prompt in the Pidgance Positivity Discord chat and I liked it enough that I decided to post it here. Thanks for reading!

“Dude, Lance, you’ve been complimenting me in circles for three minutes. What’s going on?” Pidge asked. As nice as it was, she was starting to get suspicious of something. “Spit it out already.”

Lance tensed and closed his eyes. “I love you!”

Pidge blinked and squinted. “Me?”

Lance opened one eye to peek but didn’t relax. “Yeah?”

Pidge understood a lot of complex things. She’d skipped grades, infiltrated top-secret files in a government facility, changed her identity to _return_ to that government facility, and held her own against technology produced by aliens.

But this. This was new.

This was odd.

“ _Why?_ ”

Lance’s jaw and shoulders dropped. “Did you not hear anything I just said? About you being smart, passionate, clever, brave, witty—”

“Yes, I was listening. But _why_?”

Lance stared at her in confusion. Then he looked up at the ceiling of the hanger, over at the green lion, down at the floor, and back at the ceiling, like they had some kind of answer to what exactly Pidge was asking. Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Because I love you?”

This was going in circles. Pidge held up her hands, palms out. “Okay, okay. Look. I appreciate the compliment and the sentiment, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Lance had come across a few things he didn’t understand—only a few—and Pidge was being more confusing than quantum physics. And if he kept frowning and furrowing his brow, he’d have wrinkles at 20.

“Not a good idea? Like, as in you don’t like me back?”

“No, I like you just fine,” Pidge said. “I like you even not fine.”

They stared at each other for a good seventeen ticks.

“And that means…?” Lance asked.

“Well isn’t love that thing where you experience intense but also illogical feelings for another human being?”

“I...guess you could describe it like that.”

“Yeah. Not a good idea. Besides, you wouldn't like dating me.”

“But I can still date you, right, even if I don't enjoy it? Would you enjoy it?”

Pidge thought hard for a couple seconds. It would be nice, really. Lance was warm and affectionate. And she liked him (illogically, passionately liked him) and apparently, for some reason, he liked her too. Also, Lance could reach things she couldn't. Physically speaking—she could mentally reach more than anyone else in the team. But his height would be an advantage. A smaller advantage, though, when compared to all the other things a defined romantic relationship could offer, like a solid friend and confidante and such.

Pidge nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I'd enjoy it because I enjoy you.”

Lance's face lit up like sunrise and he beamed uncontrollably for a second before giving her a smooth smile and quick wink. “You won't regret dating me.”

Pidge’s heart started to race and her palms began to sweat. “This is where the kiss happens, right?” Pidge said. “I've never kissed anyone before and I haven't researched technique because it, I dunno, never seemed relevant? Like it has nothing to do with winning an intergalactic war.”

“I feel like I just fought an intergalactic war to understand what you wanted,” Lance said. He stepped closer and carefully wrapped his arms around her. “Don't stiffen up, it's okay.”

Pidge tilted her head back. “Oh...you're too tall for this to work. Am I going to have to start wearing heels? If so, we might have to adjust the dating contract's terms to exclude kissing because I'm not wearing heels when I'm on call for war 24/7 and my boots are comfy.”

“No heels! If the height difference is making you uncomfortable, then...here, I've got it.” Lance looped his arms behind her thighs and lifted her up, bouncing her slightly once so she could sit comfortably in his arms. Pidge wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself steady.

Pidge had never been this close to his face before. She stared and didn't move.

“Is this okay?” Lance asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

“Yeah,” Pidge breathed.

Lance’s eyes flicked down to her lips and then back to her wide, brown eyes. He started to tip his head closer.

Pidge jerked back, ruining Lance's balance, and yelled, “Which way am I supposed to tip my head? Don't people tip their heads to avoid smashing noses? And what do I do with my lips?”

Lance managed to stop himself from toppling and stared at her in surprise for a second before starting to chuckle. Pidge gave him a what-are-you-doing-this-isn’t-funny look and Lance started laughing harder. “Sorry, Pidge, sorry. Okay. Tip your head to the right, okay? Most people tip to the right. And pucker your lips a bit—not like crazy but a bit.”

Pidge tried it for a second and attempted to ask through puckered lips, “Like this?” Lance started laughing again and Pidge blushed. “I need to research this first, Lance, I haven't studied enough.”

“Doing practice problems is the best way to learn techniques, right?” Lance said with a full smile, and Pidge swore he was flirting—they were dating now, right, so he would do that, right?

Flirting or not, it worked.

Pidge nodded.

“Tip to the right,” Lance reminded gently.

The kiss was awkward. Pidge could tell Lance knew what he was doing, but she didn't know, and she kind of missed a bit and puckered too much and still bumped his nose.

She immediately pulled back. “That was awful.”

Lance looked elated but also a little dazed. “Everybody's first kiss is awkward. Want to try again? Slower this time?”

“Yeah,” Pidge said immediately.

This time she didn’t bump his nose _or_ miss and she managed to keep her eyes closed. At first she was tense, but Lance didn’t do anything unexpected, so she relaxed into the kiss and slid one hand up into his hair. The kiss broke, and for a second Pidge panicked, but then Lance started the kiss over and it was all she could focus on. Gentle pressure, warm lips. Soft hair in her fingers, fluttering heartbeats in her chest.

It was all too much information.

Pidge pulled back and studied Lance’s flushed face while trying not to think of her own red cheeks. She chewed her lip nervously for a second before saying, “We need to practice at least once every day, okay? So I can get the hang of it. The technique.”

“That sounds good,” Lance said, pressing his forehead to hers. For a moment, all was silent and they simply breathed each other in. Then, “I like you. A lot.”

“I like you, too. Passionately and irrationally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0BQ48)? :D Any donations are greatly appreciated.


End file.
